


Musing On A Date

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol muses. Postep, 2.20 "Horizon." (08/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

A date? He had really said date, right?

T'Pol went back in her memory to just over an hour before.

"You'll be my date," rang through her mind as she tried to concentrate on the scans she was running at her science center. She had been so startled when he had said that, that she had been unable to say anything other than "I beg your pardon." He obviously hadn't taken offense though.

She took a chance and lifted her eyes to glance at Captian Archer standing over by Ensign Sato. He was so relaxed looking, so casual, even though he was on duty. That was one of the facets that drew her to him. He had a strong sense of duty, and yet could still relate with his officers and crewmen.

He looked up and noticed her stare. A wide grin broke out on his face. She broke her gaze and turned back to the screen in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she quelled the emotions that had threatened to rise in her at the sight of his smile. Once the emotions had been stamped down, she continued on with her scans.

She had been so engrossed with her work that she hadn't even noticed the ensign that had come up to her to relieve her of her duties.

"Sub-Commander?" The young ensign interrupted T'Pols thoughts.

She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows in the process.

"It's time for my shift." The young man said diverting his gaze from T'Pols stare.

"Oh, yes Ensign. I apologize." She said and stood and made her way to the lift.

Once she was in her quarters, she looked around. Human females tended to dress up for special occasions such as a date. Should she wear something more suitable...was there anything more suitable than her uniform?

She walked over to her closet and opened it. Looking at the drab uniforms and folded robes, she sighed. Nothing spectacular there.

Closing the door to her closet she went over to her desk and sat down in her chair. She could just notify the captain that she would not be going to the movie tonight. After all, he hadn't exactly ordered her to go, had he? No, it would be illogical to order her to go to something that held no purpose other than fraternizing.

He had said it was a date. A date, to see Frakenstein no less, something that Commander Tucker had been trying to lure her into seeing for quite some time now. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at that. Humans tended to turn trivial things into huge matters. Like this date, if it really was that. What exactly would this date entail? Was the Captian just being cordial and trying to make her feel more comfortable about going to see the film, or was there more to it than that?

She had, of course, noticed that there seemed to be some sort of attraction forming on his part. Something that had started quite a while ago, and if she was honest with herself, an attraction forming on her part as well. He was one of the few humans she could trust completely, and felt that she could let her guard down around him. She felt...comfortable with him, which was quite uncommon.

Noting the time, she realized that the Captian would be arriving shortly to pick her up for their...date. Looking in her mirror, she brushed a few stray hairs back into place and made sure that she looked presentable. Hopefully the Captian would still be in uniform, that way it would not seem odd that she was as well.

The door chime rang, halting her musings.

She walked over to her door and opened it. The Captian stood there with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You ready for our little outing?" He asked and held out his arm for her to take.

Looking down at his arm then back up to his face she replied, "I do believe you said this was a date."

He grinned as she put her hand on his elbow and let him guide her to the movie.


End file.
